legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Légende de Chima (Série)
Les Légendes de Chima est une série de films Legends of Chima diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network et en France par Canal J et Gulli depuis 2013. Synopsis Bienvenue dans le monde de Chima. Dans ce royaume magique, les tribus animales guerrières parviennent à vivre en parfaite harmonie. Malheureusement, la paix qui règne dans ce monde est mise à mal et une guerre se profile à l'horizon ! Générique Le générique débute par une introduction de Lagravis : "Chima, un monde magique de nature sauvage, de merveille et de beauté. Les chutes de CHI du mystérieux Mont Cavora offrent la vie, l'harmonie et la puissance aux animaux qui peuplent la terre. Mais les précieuses sphères de CHI, objets de désir, et les animaux ont été divisés. Ce sont... les Légendes de Chima !" Il se poursuit par la chanson Unleash the power, interprétée par le groupe italien Finley qui a également enregistré deux autres chansons pour la bande originale, Day of Glory et Horizon. Liste des épisodes La légende de Chima.jpg|'Épisode 1' La légende de Chima (The Legend of Chima) La grande histoire.jpg|'Épisode 2' Première diffusion sur Gulli 6 mars 2013 La grande histoire (The Great Story) Cragger, triste d'avoir perdu ses parents, est dépassé par ses nouvelles responsabilités de Roi. Il sombre dans la déprime. De son côté, Crooler, sa sœur, voit dans cette situation une opportunité de rentrer en conflit contre la Tribu Lion et de faire de la Tribu Croco la plus puissante du Royaume. À l'aide d'une fleur empoisonnée, elle brouille le jugement de Cragger et le fait se retourner contre les Lions. Son but est de prendre le contrôle du surpuissant CHI... La revanche de Cragger.jpg|'Épisode 3' Première diffusion sur Gulli 29 avril 2013 La revanche de Cragger (The Warrior Within) Par un subtil travail de manipulation, Cragger arrive à faire croire à la tribu Croco que Laval refuse de leur donner le CHI auquel ils ont droit. La guerre éclate à nouveau et Laval, désespéré, s'aperçoit que son ancien ami l'a manipulé depuis le début... Un voyage mouvementé.jpg|'Épisode 4' Première diffusion sur Gulli 29 avril 2013 Un voyage mouvementé (The Joyride) Laval et Eris décident de partir en ballade dans le tank de Lagravis. Mais ils découvrent que Cragger et sa sœur ont recruté les castors pour détourner l'eau qui achemine le CHI... La course du CHI d'Or.jpg|'Épisode 5' Première diffusion sur Gulli 14 septembre 2013 La course du CHI d'Or (Market Day) Les Corbeaux volent le Speedor de Laval et tentent de le lui revendre. Mais en réalité, c'est une diversion dont ils profitent pour subtiliser le Chi d'Or. Cependant, ils ne parviennent pas à le livrer aux Crocodiles et Cragger devra disputer la course pour le remporter. Mais saura-t-il y parvenir sans tricher ?... L'attaque du repaire des Aigles.jpg|'Épisode 6' Première diffusion sur Gulli 15 septembre 2013 L'attaque du repaire des Aigles (Attack on Eagle Spire) Les Crocos demandent aux Corbeaux de voler la relique sacrée des Loups, la Canine Mère, et de faire accuser les Aigles. En se joignant aux Loups pour attaquer les créatures volantes, Cragger et Crooler comptent bien éliminer plus d’une tribu. Laval pourra-t-il les arrêter à temps ? La lune de cent ans.jpg|'Épisode 7' Première diffusion sur Gulli 21 septembre 2013 La lune de cent ans (The Hundred Year Moon) La nuit de la Lune de cent ans approche. Cette nuit-là, la lune est rouge et les Loups deviennent terriblement féroces et dangereux. Les habitants de Chima se mettent à l'abri, mais Cragger et Crooler décident de profiter de l'occasion pour porter à Laval un coup fatal... La plus grande course de tous les temps.jpg|'Épisode 8' Première diffusion sur Gulli 22 septembre 2013 La plus grande course de tous les temps (The Biggest Race of All) Un CHI d'Or d'une taille exceptionnelle fait son apparition et une course extraordinaire va avoir lieu pour le remporter. Cragger convainc Dom de la Vroum, un ancien coureur célèbre, de participer. Mais un coureur mystérieux arrive à son tour... Transparent.png|'Épisode 9' Première diffusion sur Gulli 28 septembre 2013 La colère des Gorilles (Gorilla Gone Wild) En s'entraînant au combat, Cragger abat par inadvertance la Tour Florale dans laquelle les Gorilles se réunissent pour méditer. Pris d'une furie rare, ceux-ci le poursuivent jusque dans le marais des Crocodiles. Les tribus des Lions et des Aigles s'empressent de les suivre et la bataille ne tarde pas à éclater... Transparent.png|'Épisode 10' Première diffusion sur Gulli 29 septembre 2013 Le pacte de la meute (Foxtrot) Crooler conclut un pacte avec les Loups : s'ils l'aident à vaincre les Lions, elle détruira le Pacte de la Meute selon lequel la tribu Loup doit obéissance aux Crocos. Les loups acceptent et décident de faire appel à un renard pour répandre toutes sortes de rumeurs et gâcher la prochaine course de Speedorz, de façon à ce que les Loups puissent s'introduire dans le Temple et voler le reste du CHI... Transparent.png|'Épisode 11' Première diffusion sur Gulli 5 octobre 2013 ? Les voleurs de CHI (The CHI Jackers) Une nouvelle attaque des Loups prive totalement les Lions de leur CHI, et le déséquilibre commence à se faire sentir dans le royaume de Chima. Le roi Lagravis est découragé. Mais Laval, aidé par un don inattendu de Sombrevent, va trouver un moyen de riposter avec ingéniosité et courage... Transparent.png|'Épisode 12' Première diffusion sur Gulli 6 octobre 2013 ? Exercice d'équilibre (Balancing Act) Laval n'hésite pas à descendre dans la gorge des profondeurs éternelles pour sauver le peu de CHI qui n'a pas été volé par les Loups. Mais l'alliance entre les Loups et les Crocos est compromise. Bientôt, ils se mettent à se combattre, et cet affrontement, qui va leur faire gaspiller le précieux CHI, va sans doute contribuer au rééquilibre du Royaume... Liste des webisodes Les webisodes n'existent pas en version française. A Crash Course in Flying.jpg|''A Crash Course in Flying'' Tale of the Tribe Stone.jpg|''Tale of the Tribe Stone'' Like Father Like Son.jpg|''Like Father Like Son'' Wolf Speed Dating.jpg|''Wolf Speed Dating'' Lennox the Brave.jpg|''Lennox the Brave'' Razar - King of Profit.jpg|''Razar - King of Profit'' Air Head Flight Test.jpg|''Air Head Flight Test'' Hy-Bear Active.jpg|''Hy-Bear Active'' Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude.jpg|''Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude'' Plovar the Destroyer.jpg|''Plovar the Destroyer'' Crocodile Evolution.jpg|''Crocodile Evolution'' Animal Instinct.jpg|''Animal Instinct'' GoodFixers.jpg|''GoodFixers'' Vidéos LEGO Legends of Chima - Music Video|Le clip Unleash the power par Finley LEGO Chima 02 FR|Épisode 2 intégral (ancienne version) Liens externes *Voir le deuxième épisode sur LEGO.fr *Voir tous les webisodes sur LEGO.com *Télécharger les trois titres de Finley sur LEGO.fr *Site officiel de Finley en:Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Legends of Chima Catégorie:2013 Catégorie: Les Légendes de Chima